The light in the Darkness
by neko-nya
Summary: A long time ago, there was nothing but light and dark, but the harmony was soon ruined and now they strugle to recapture the peace they once had. DarkxKrad SatxDai
1. Chapter I

The light in the Darkness

Chapter I:

Once, the only things that existed were God and Satan, they loathed each other but couldn't live without each other. Soon they're power began to grow, and as it grew, so did their sanctuary, boarders grew harder to keep. Angels and devils often crossed the boundaries simply to anger the enemy, until once, a bit of darkness escaped into the light, and a hint of light went into darkness. Hence, the yin and yang sign was created.

The black in the white looked different from the angels, he had black wings instead of white, but angels being the loving creatures that they were, accepted him. While his heart was true light, his appearance was dark. Meanwhile, the light was disgusted and hated for his pure white feathers, his demon heart began to freeze until it really became ice.

One day, by fate, they met. They were both going to earth for their own reasons and as destiny would have it, they met. Pure dark, cold light, they stayed on earth observing the human soul, their feelings, and their hearts. The darkness began to melt the light's heart by showing him the same love and care that had been shown to him.

As the continued, they met an old magician who knew of their existence and soon came to know him as their 'mentor'. He explained how light could not live without dark, just as dark couldn't survive without light, then he named them, so they could call each other when necessary. He named them Dark and Krad. They lived happily as a family until one day; he explained to them that with humans came something called death. The last thing he asked from them was to read the book he had in his room, he'd been saving it for when the time came which was now. Neither of them wanted to experience the death of their mentor, but watched him draw in his last breath before stalking away to his room.

The book contained fascinating things such as how the balance of life and death worked, but on the last page was something neither of them anticipated. It was a note, it told of creations and evils. How light must go against dark and at the same time how it couldn't live without it. They didn't understand what it meant, but they didn't exactly want to find out either.

After burying their mentor, they went back among the humans, studying them, watching them grow old and wither away as they were claimed by what they called death. Death was everywhere for them, in the blink of an eye, someone was dead. But at the same time, they learned of something called life. Life was everywhere, newborns, flowers, and trees.

They survived with each other, supporting one another. Hoping that their happiness would never fade, but it all ended too soon. Because the destined day had arrived.

----------------

Nya

Finally edited this fic! Oh my god, my grammar sucked like...like...alot D: But yea, I edited it, finally! Woots :D


	2. Chapter II

The light in the Darkness

Chapter II:

On the destined day, Dark and Krad suddenly discovered something that attracted them immensely; they went in for a closer look. They saw two boys painting, one painted things of beauty and nature while the other drew of night and darker things.

They watched the creatures praise each other; they found it hard to believe that such different personalities could befriend each other despite themselves. One had bright red hair while the other had icy blue hair. Dark found himself pulled towards the happy carefree boy and decided to take an even closer look, he hid his wings and walked into the store. Krad decided to follow incase the worse should happen.

"Niwa, I bet your painting's going to get sold right away!"

"Hikari-kun…oh look…someone's here."

The boys turned around to face the two entities, and were immediately enchanted by their beauty. Dark walked over silently to talk with the Niwa boy while Krad eyed him carefully. He watched them as they laughed and talked paintings and other random assortment of subjects.

Suddenly a huge wave of energy came out of the paintings blew them against the wall. Krad got lucky, he was standing away from the painting and managed to hop right back onto his feet, Dark on the other hand was not so fortunate; he was leaning against the wall for support while holding his injured head. The boys were out of luck too, they both were injured severely, the Hikari boy was unconscious, and the Niwa boy was barely standing.

A demon rose from the paintings and aimed for the red haired boy but Dark was faster, he shielded the Niwa boy with his back and hissed in pain. Watching the sight before him, Krad grew angry, not only because Dark could've died saving a mere human, but because the demon attacked Dark; his Dark. He sent an energy ball at the demon and destroyed it. He was about to destroy the Niwa boy but Dark stopped him. Despite the condition he was in, he managed to stop the raging Krad from destroying the helpless boy.

The entity held onto the other's arm, panting from the attack, "Krad…stop, please."

The blonde on the other hand, wasn't so sympathetic, he looked down coldly at the other, "Why Dark? Why do you protect this pathetic human boy?"

"Because…he is the creator, the very creator that the evil will try to kill."

Krad's rage was on the edge and Dark protecting the boy was just enough to shove him over. He gave a growl, "You don't need this human boy, all you need is me!"

Dark looked torn, but his mentor's note wandered into his mind. He attempted to remain compose with the demon glaring dangerously at him, "I suppose that's true, but I also need a creator to survive, don't I?"

Krad stared in shock, but soon was replaced by pure anger. "Very well Dark, I can see that you've picked this _human_ over me. I'll get you, just watch, but I'll be needing this boy. Good-bye Dark."

And with that, the demon flew off with the Hikari boy in his arms, he gave a huff, tossing his long hair behind his shoulder and flew off without looking back.

"Krad!" He slumped against the wall and watched the fading image of Krad. The Niwa boy stood watching Dark, baffled from what had just happened.

"Are you alright?"

Dark couldn't answer, if the other had turned around to check, even just once, he would've seen something that might've changed his mind, he would've seen Dark's tears flowing down his face when he cried out his name. Everything blurred and faded away.

/Dark! Dark! Wake up already/

--------------------

Nya

Second chapterrr, it's been so long since I've worked with this fic :S


	3. Chapter III

The light in the Darkness

Chapter III:

/…/ Daisuke

… Dark

(…) Satoshi

((…)) Krad

-----------------------------------------------------------------

/Dark! Dark! Wake up already/

Dark awoke to the sound of Daisuke calling him. The thief rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically, _what do you want, oh mighty master._

Daisuke ignored the sarcasm, and looked around the classroom to make sure that no one was looking or staring at him funny. He was about to answer Dark when he was interrupted by the said thief. _Creepy boy alert! Creepy boy alert! Raise the shields! Man the sails!_

The redhead inwardly rolled his eyes, while looking at the blue haired boy who was approaching him. He smiled cheerfully and greeted the boy only to get a nod back. _Aw…Dai-chan, he likes you! He really likes you! Didn't you see the way he nodded at you? So stiffly, so coldly, awwww…I might just start crying now._

/Mou…Dark, be quiet already. I didn't wake you up just for the fun of it./

_Then why **did** you wake me? I was sleeping quite peacefully, until SOMEONE came and woke me up, not to mention any names now. _Daisuke sighed and gave up, but suddenly, he felt the other stiffen. _I feel someone looking at us._

Daisuke looked around the room to meet with cold blue eyes boring into his back. /It's Hiwatari-kun./

_Creepy boy? The one who tries to capture-if not kill us every time we steal something? THAT creepy boy?_

/Do you think he suspects something/

_Who knows? He could be staring at your butt for all we know._

The redhead could feel himself go red from the comment. /Dark! You pervert! You know what? Don't talk to me anymore./ He heard Dark snicker but was replaced with a sudden silence which made him feel especially uncomfortable. /Dark? Dark, what's wrong/

_Nothing, I just-it's nothing._

He looked around, wondering what happened to have made Dark go silent and serious. After all, Dark was anything but shy and cold. And that very fact made Daisuke worried, but he decided to push the thought aside, when Dark felt like talking again, he'd talk, and it'd take more than death to stop him.

Dark on the other hand remained silent, the unnatural presence made him stop mid-thought. The only being he'd ever known to give off such an aura was…he shook his head, slightly frustrated; no, it couldn't be, hadn't he left him forever? 'Krad…'

------------

Nya

Third chapter XD


	4. Chapter IV

The light in the Darkness

Chapter IV:

/…/ Daisuke

… Dark

(…) Satoshi

((…)) Krad

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan! It's time for a quick briefing for your assignment tonight." Emiko's voice rang out through the house.

The redhead gave a groan and dragged himself down the stairs, and into the living room where his mother was waiting for him. He saw his mother holding up a new costume, he sighed and made his way over to his mother.

His mother, as usual, was beyond cheerful, "Let's see, you have to steal the Nekota stone tonight at the town museum. Oh yes, here's your costume! Good luck!"

Daisuke took the costume and put it on and waited for Dark to get out, only, nothing happened. /Dark? Dark, you there/

_What?_

/We have to steal something again./

_Oh._

He was worried, Dark usually heard all the briefings and got out before he was ready, something was wrong. When they reached the museum, the thief found the stone, took it, and was ready to go. Daisuke found it strange that Dark didn't want to play around with the police and make them suffer for a bit, him being the arrogant, over-confident thief that he was.

/Dark, what's wrong/

_Hm? Nothings wrong, you're paranoid, have you been eating Risa-chan's cookies again?_

/Dark! You're not acting like yourself-and Harada-san's cookies doesn't have anything to do with this./

The thief looked up and smirked. _Really now, so you DID eat Risa's cookies, I'm surprised you didn't throw up or anything. Poor Dai-chan, being a guinea pig because of her crush on ME, ahahahahaha. How ironic._

The thief gave a hollow laugh, at least it was enough to get Daisuke off his back. He slowed down and decided to torment the police a bit before he left. When he was about to leave, someone grabbed him by his outfit and spun him around.

/Hiwatari-kun/

_No, you got it wrong, it's more like this Dai-chan, "Weird creepy boy!"_

/Dark/

_Oh ho ho, looks like our little Dai-chan has a crush on the creepy boy hm? You're growing up so quickly, I can't believe it's all happening before my very own eyes._

Dark felt the boy giving off a familiar yet dangerous aura, he looked away and hid the aura away from Daisuke so he wouldn't have to worry more than he already did. Sighing, he cast a sleeping spell over his host. /Dark? What's going on-/

With Daisuke asleep, he was able to confront Hiwatari Satoshi, but it wasn't Hiwatari now was it? It was Hikari…one of the names of the destined day...he straightened his coat out and looked over with a grin set on his face, "Hm? Still trying to catch me huh? Tough luck, you never know when to give up do you?"

Blue eyes narrowed determinately, "I _will_ catch you this time Dark!"

He gave a smirk as he continued to tease the boy, "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" And with that, he ran to the roof with Satoshi hot on his heels. "Looks like you're pretty serious about catching me this time hm? Well no matter, With!"

The little white creature immediately turned into wings at his master's call, but before he could fly away, something happened to Satoshi. He kneeled over in pain as large white wings sprouted from his back, Dark's eyes widened as a familiar figure stood in front of him. The blonde who replaced the boy looked over with a mocking smile on his face, "Looks like you remember me, Dark. I'm so glad"

Dark gulped visibly as he watched the other, "Krad…"

"Hm? It seems that I haven't been forgotten yet, Dark, I'm honored. Believe me, I'm even happier than that time you tried to seal both of us up and failed miserably, not to mention forced us to live by using a host." Krad laughed, he spoke the kaitou's name with audible hate.

Dark closed his eyes and concentrated, 'I must stay calm, I must stay calm…' Violet eyes opened coldly and spoke emotionlessly, "It's been awhile…Krad…" Golden eyes narrowed, as he turned his head away, Dark heard a soft, "Hmph." The thief tilted his head childishly and grinned. "Well, it's been nice seeing you again, but I've got to go and hand the stone to Emiko before she tries to kill me or something, see you! With!"

Black wings came flying and carried Dark with it, but before he got away, a pair of white wings stopped him. Golden eyes bored into his, "Dark…"

The thief turned his head away silently, not wanting to look at Krad's face, he collected himself, and turned back to the demon with a smirk on. "Yes, that's my name, how may I help you?"

A ball of energy was shot towards him, Dark dodged and glared at the blonde, "Well that wasn't very nice." Krad scowled and got another ball ready, but Dark didn't stick around to see it hit him, "You know, I'd love to stay and play dodge ball with you, but I really must be going. So don't mind if I do. See you later." And with that, he flew away with the stone into the night.

Krad glared as his opposite flew off, he, then gracefully landed on the roof and turned back into Satoshi. 'I'll get you Dark, but I'll kill that annoying boy first. Just you wait…see you later indeed.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke laid on his bed in the dark, dark room. Dark handed the stone over to his mother and immediately changed back to him without another word. Ruby eyes blinked/Dark…are you awake…/

_No, I'm asleep, zzz…_

He couldn't help but feel insulted/Dark/

_Please see previous answer, ZZZ…_

/Mou...Dark…/

_zzz…_

He sighed and laid his head on his pillow. Silently, he wondered who the person in white was, the person who he'd seen tonight, the person who created those energy balls and shot them towards Dark. He turned onto his side, and thought quite loudly. /Who was he/

…

Not giving up, he asked again/How come he had wings like you, Dark/

Dark paused before asking him rather quietly, _you were awake?_

Daisuke grinned to himself/I thought you were asleep./

The thief scoffed, _I was until your ever so loud and disturbing thinking was heard._

/Sorry…/

_Never mind that, you were awake the whole time?_

The redhead shook his head, but he wondered silently why he bothered to do physical actions when he was speaking through a mind link/No, just part of it, when he started shooting the energy balls./

_Oh…_

/So who is he? You seem to know him./

_He's no one you should care about. That's who he is._

/…at least give me his name…/

_Fine, Krad, now let me sleep._

/Krad…ok…goodnight/ It was better than nothing…

_Good night…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

((Satoshi-sama…I believe it's about time you woke up.))

(Who the hell are you?)

((I am Krad…))

(Why are you here?)

((…to destroy Daisuke Niwa.))

----------------

Nya

Relatively longer chapter :O also known as chapter 4, where Daisuke interrogates Dark.


	5. Chapter V

The light in the Darkness

Chapter V:

/…/ Daisuke

… Dark

(…) Satoshi

((…)) Krad

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dark…you have to…"_

"_I'm…I'm sorry…I can't"_

"_Please..."_

"_But what about you…"_

"_I'll be fine, go find it, go find your heart."_

'…_I'm sorry…'_

"_I…I thank you from the bottom of my heart…sayonara Rika…"_

_A tear rolled down his cheek as Rika watched him from a distance, tears in her eyes. A black wing folded and the figure stood for a second before it flew off into the raining night, "Dark…sayonara" 'I must find him…good bye…and thank you…' Tears were running down the girls face as she stared at the empty sky. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn it…why do I keep dreaming about the past? It's so annoying. Oi…Daisuke, wakey wakey!_

/Hm? Dark…since when did you wake up before me/

The thief sounded quite proud of himself when he announced, _since today, and if you don't get up soon you're going to be late for school and you'll get to spend less time with creepy boy._

Daisuke's face turned as red as his hair/Dark! You really don't have to say all that, you know…/

He could here the kaitou snickering in his head, he got up, and got dressed. He made his way downstairs and heard his mother's voice, "Dai-chan! You're awake! Don't come home too late, you have to steal something tonight!"

Then his grandfather's voice called out, "You better hurry, you have exactly 5minutes before the train leaves without you!" Red eyes widened as ran out of the house and towards the train station.

_He's going, he's going…and he misses the train!_

/Dark…it's not funny/

_It is from this side. Hey isn't that creepy boy over there?_

/Huh? Hiwatari-kun? What's he doing here/

_Looks like someone's here to pick you up. Doesn't he just look sexy in his uniform? Hm, Daisuke? Don't you think so? Don't you think? Don't you think? I bet you do!_

/Dark/ He couldn't help but wonder how many times he's already called the thief's name that day.

Daisuke made his way to the blue haired boy, smile on his face, "Hiwatari-kun, what are you doing here?"

The boy shrugged and spoke, "Hn, I was driving by and saw you missing the train, you need a ride?"

"Really? Thank you Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke flashed one of his ever so cheerful smiles to the cold boy.

_Guess who was right? Looks like creepy boy's got hots for you…but Daisuke, what about the Harada sisters? How could you?_

Dark bursted out laughing, while Daisuke looked away to keep his blush from being visible to Satoshi. When they reached the school they made their way into the building. Daisuke put down his backpack and sat down, his eyes drifted towards the blue haired boy.

_Earth to Daisuke, earth to Daisuke. Incase you haven't notice because you're too busy staring at creepy boy's butt, the girls are trying to talk to you. What are you thinking hm? How hot he looks?_

/Dark, stop being such a pervert/

"Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke's head snapped up to be face to face with Risa and Riku, "Yes Harada-san?"

The short haired girl gave an annoyed glance, "We've been calling you for a long time now! Did you hear about Dark's arrival notice tonight?"

Play stupid. "Eh? No. I haven't, what's he stealing this time?"

Risa butted in with excitement dancing in her eyes, "He's stealing the phoenix's flame tonight it's supposed to be in the top floor of that huge lighthouse museum. He's so cool!" Riku rolled her eyes, and sighed, shaking her head. Daisuke looked up at the twins and plain sighed.

/I don't get the weird feelings around them anymore./

_That's because you like ccrreeeeppyy bbooyy…stop that! And you're staring at his butt again, and you call ME perverted._

/That's because you are/

_Che, I suggest you stop staring at his butt now as interesting as it may be to you. Riku's getting annoyed again, she's going to suspect something sooner or later._

"Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke looked at Riku, "Huh?" Riku sighed and repeated what she said, but Daisuke's attention wandered again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark landed in the room where the piece of art was being held, "This is way too easy. There's no security anywhere…which would most likely mean…shit…" He grabbed the stone which glowed like it was lit on fire, and tried to run like hell. Suddenly an electrical field stopped him. Dark yelled in pain and surprise as he fell down back onto the ground.

/Dark! What's going on/

_Why don't you ask creepy boy?_

/Huh? Hiwatari-kun's here/

The thief stood up and dusted himself off before facing the smirking boy who was making his way towards him. "I'll catch you tonight Kaitou Dark!"

He smirked, "I'm serious, don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

Blue eyes narrowed, "You won't get away this time."

Dark looked around, there were electrical barriers everywhere surround them, "You seem pretty confident, don't you?"

A smirk, "You're trapped like the mouse you are."

He couldn't help but grin at the comment, "Ah, but a mouse finds ways to escape the cat does it not?" 'Unless it gets eaten or something…' And with that, Dark jumped away barely missing the barrier and disappearing.

"You can't escape Dark, not with this." He held out a device and threw it on the ground.

Dark landed on his feet gracefully, the place where he had been a second ago was shot at by lasers. "Whoa, close one, you shouldn't be playing with high tech toys, creepy boy, you might hurt someone!"

Satoshi scowled and threw something else down and stepped away. "Heh, let's see you talk like a confident ass after this!"

A star was formed on the floor and Dark looked around surprised. "What the…!" His arms were pinned to his sides and he couldn't move. "What the hell?"

Satoshi smirked and stepped forward, "It's science mixed with magic, surprised? Urgh…" The blue haired boy kneeled down in pain, "No…don't come out now…I caught him!" Blue eyes soon turned golden.

"So Dark, you're really trapped hm?" Krad spoke calmly and smoothly.

"From your point of view, yes…"

The demon approached him slowly, taking his time, cat-like eyes catching every movement he made. He traced his fingers over Dark's lips and stared at him, "Change back to the boy."

Dark's eyes widened, "What? You have to be kidding me, and let you kill him? Did you actually gain a sense of humor, even though it's quite twisted, or have you gotten dumber over the years?" Golden eyes narrowed, and a punch sent Dark flying back against the barrier. "Argh!"

The thief fell onto ground unable to do anything; Krad walked over to him and picked him up by the collar, "My, my, you've gotten weaker over the years haven't you?" Another punch was sent, this time something broke off, it was a necklace. Krad picked up the necklace; it was a little sphere with wings, a black one, and a white one. Golden eyes widened, he looked up at the other, "You kept this?"

Dark managed to smirke a little, "Never leave home without it." Krad's eyes narrowed again, he threw the necklace at Dark and got ready to attack. Dark closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come and go…it never happened.

-----------------

Nya

And the fifth! Whoa! I almost forgot how to spell fifth :S


	6. Chapter VI

The light in the Darkness

Chapter V:

/…/ Daisuke

… Dark

(…) Satoshi

((…)) Krad

---------------------------------------------------------

"Argh…." Krad kneeled down clutching his heart.

((Not now Satoshi-sama.))

The blue haired boy shot back, (Then when? After you've taken over my body completely? I won't let you!)

((Satoshi-sama…urgh!))

The blonde doubled over and changed back into the boy who fell unconscious. Dark opened his eyes to find Satoshi on the floor and the star shaped thing broken. He stood up and brushed himself off, wincing at the pain but grabbed the necklace and the stone anyways. He then made his way over to the fallen boy, a hand picked up the controller and turned off the barriers, "With!" a creature bounced out and turned into wings and once again Dark had escaped.

------------------------------------------------

/Dark…that Krad person seemed to know you…who is he?/

_He's no one._

/Dark! I'm serious! Tell me!/

_Even if I told you, it'd only make you feel guilty, that is, if you actually understood. Therefore I strongly advise you to just drop it and don't think about it anymore._

/Dark…/

_I'm sleeping, night._

/…/

-----------------------------------------------

"_Krad…can you bring me that really old book from the library?"_

_The blonde nodded and answered quietly, "Yes…"_

"_Thank-you."_

_The door shut and the old man looked at the young figure next to him, "Dark…I need to talk to you…" _

_Violet eyes looked at him with confusion, "Hm?" _

"_It's…about Krad…" _

_Dark tilted his head and looked at his mentor, "What about Krad?" _

_The old man sighed and sat down, "His heart is still coated with ice…you understand the things I've said about creators right?" A nod, "Krad won't understand it as fast as you, inside you is pure light, Krad is the opposite of you. And he might end up…just please…please take care of him…" Dark nodded hesitantly and looked at the old man in mild confusion. Soon Krad entered the room with the book._

-------------------------------------------------

…_I failed you didn't I…?_

Dark woke up still tired from the night before. Daisuke was still sleeping he thought about his past. There were so many things he had forgotten…he sighed and stretched inside the boy's mind before calling out, _Daisuke, rise and shine! You're going to be late…again!_

/Five more minutes…/

…_Hey! Looky! It's creepy boy!_

Daisuke sat up, eyes wide/Hiwatari-kun!? Where!?/

_Ahahahahaha, so that's how I should wake you up everyday._

/Mou…Dark…it's not funny!/

_From this side it is._

/I wonder if we have to steal anything again…/

_Well sooner or later we will…_

/Dark…/

---------------------------------------------------------

((Satoshi-sama…why did you stop me?))

Blue eyes narrowed slightly, (Why shouldn't I? I can't let you take over my body.)

((You have interest in the Niwa boy don't you?))

(No.)

Cat-like eyes narrowed, a cruel smile making its way onto his lips, ((You lie.))

(You have interest in Dark.)

((…))

(Krad?)

((Quiet...I just thought of something to capture Dark with.))

(…)

------------------------------------------------

_WILL YOU STOP STARING AT HIS BUTT!?_

/Don't yell!/

_Don't stare! Out of all places and people, you just have to stare at him and **there **out of all places! Have you no decency?_

/…s-shut up!/

_Creepy boy seems to be acting odd doesn't he?_

/He's Krad too./

The thief rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, _Pft…I know that…but I mean it seems like he's up to something…something's out of place…_

Crimson eyes blinked, he looked over at the other boy/Like what?/

_I don't know…something…geeze, despite the popular belief, I don't know EVERYTHING._

/…/

------------------------------------------------------

_Ehh…what are you drawing?_

"It's a painting for the school auction next week."

…_have you seen my memories or something?_

"No…I shouldn't be able to, should I?"

_Oh… never mind…_

"Kyu?"

"With!"

The white creature bounced on the stool and looked at the boy with its big red eyes. "Kyu kyu?"

Daisuke smiled at the creature, "It's a painting With." "Kyu kyu!" The redhead laughed, "So you're hungry right?"

"Kyu!"

"Alright, let's get you something to eat."

"Kyu!" The pair made their way down to the kitchen, but Dark's mind stayed on the painting. _That painting…it's the same one…_

A hand reached and took out a necklace, the golden sphere with wings, dangled in his hand. Violet eyes looked at it sadly, "Krad…what's going on?"

----------------------------------------------------

"This is just about complete, brilliant plan Satoshi, your father's very proud of you!"

"Hn." Satoshi looked at his father unmoving; it had been Krad's idea, to activate another piece of art. He knew he was going to regret this but continued anyways.

-------------------------------------------------

"Dai-chan! There's another assignment tonight!"

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

/You too?/

_Apparently, that means no fooling around tonight._

/The only one who fools around is _you_!/

_Whatever, let's go already._

"With!" The little rabbit like creature popped out and turned into black wings, and Kaitou Dark was off once again.

-------------------------------------------------

_That was too easy...I can guess that there's more to come?_

/It's not too surprising.../

The lights flashed on, Dark squinted to focus his vision,

_What the-?_

"Dark!", the kaitou sighed, and looked up. Satoshi was there, and he had yet another remote in his hands, he smirked and pressed a button. Cage like doors slammed down heavily onto the ground, there was only one that was going down slowly. Dark took the opportunity to run through it.

_Shit, we fell into creepy boy's trap! _

He kept on running down hall into a big empty room with a cross in the middle.

_Something's telling me that this isn't a holy cross..._

"It took you long enough to get here, Dark." Dark looked up, "Krad..."

_He's got that look in his eyes, he's up to something._

"What do you want?" Krad smiled, "I want a lot of things, something that belongs to me, revenge, oh yes…did I mention the death of Daisuke Niwa?"

Violet eyes stared at the flying figure, "What?"

The white figure landed, "You heard me, I want the boy _dead_."

Dark snorted, "Like I'm actually going to let you kill him."

The blonde smirked, "It seems that you don't have a choice..."

He raised a white feather and started to chant a spell, Dark slammed into the cross, his arms spread out, and his feet together. "What the hell are you doing Krad?"

Krad ignored him and kept on chanting his spell, Dark started to fade away, and the person left on the cross was...Daisuke Niwa. "Finally, I've been waiting too long to get my revenge on you, Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke struggled with no luck on the cross, "Why do you want revenge on _me_!?" Krad didn't answer.

(What are you doing Krad!?)

((Nothing _you_ need to worry about, go get some sleep, Satoshi-sama.))

(Nothing _I _need to worry about!? That's Niwa stuck on the cross right no-)

With Satoshi asleep, Krad could do anything he wanted, like kill the redhead.

/Dark, what's going on!?/

_Not sure, but it can't be good..._

/What are you doing?/

_Nothing..._

/You are so doing something, are you chanting a spell?/

_Like I said, nothing. Holy crap here comes Krad, and he's got a sword with him, not good, not good at all..._

/Dark, what are you chanting!?/

"So, Daisuke Niwa, with Satoshi-sama asleep, I can kill you in any way I want."

/Dark...he's coming.../

_I know, I'm not blind. Let's just hope this works..._

----------------------------------------------------

Krad walked up to Daisuke and looked him in the eyes, gleaming golden against horror stuck blood red. Krad raised his sword up at Daisuke's face, then brought it down on his arm, Daisuke screamed.

/Ehh? I didn't feel the pain...why? Dark?/

Dark didn't answer him, Krad smirked, how long he had been waiting for that scream, from the boy who took Dark away from him, and stole Satoshi-sama's heart too. He stabbed the redhead in the stomach, and around the shoulder, Daisuke screamed out of pure terror, yet he felt no pain.

/What's going on!? Why aren't I taking the hits? Dark...Dark?/

Daisuke looked into his mind, he saw Dark, cringed in pain, his arm, his stomach, and his shoulders were covered in blood. /Dark!/

The kaitou coughed out blood. _I'm okay! Holy crap...okay…I'm somewhat okay! _

Daisuke started to cry, which made Krad more eager to torture the screaming boy. /Take off the spell! Stop taking my damage! You're going to die!/

_No can do, it's a one way spell. And I wouldn't die as fast as you. Gah..._

/Dark!/

There was blood leaking out of Dark's heart...

------------------

Nya

And the...sixth chapter! I can count! XD


	7. Chapter VII

The light in the Darkness

Chapter VI:

/…/ Daisuke

… Dark

(…) Satoshi

((…)) Krad

---------------------------------------------

/Dark! Dark answer me/

There was no reply, suddenly a jolt of memories flashed into Daisuke's mind, the beginning, meeting Krad, mentor, separation, and tears. Before Krad could strike again, Daisuke wailed, "DARK!"

Krad stopped midway and looked at the boy with surprise, "What?"

Daisuke sobbed, "Stop, please, Dark, Dark he, he's…he's." Golden eyes narrowed, his mouth opened to say something, but before he could say it, a bright light surrounded the room. When golden and red eyes focused again, Daisuke saw Satoshi lying on the floor beside Krad, and Krad saw Dark on the floor bleeding beside the Niwa boy, his eyes widened. Daisuke was suddenly released from the cross; he hopped down and ran to Dark, "Dark! Dark! Get up!"

Krad walked over to where the fallen thief and the boy were, he kneeled down and checked for a pulse, it seemed that Dark wasn't willing to die just yet. Krad picked him up as carefully as he could; he whirled around to meet face to face with Daisuke, "Where is your house?" The redhead was lost for words, he looked around the room and spotted Satoshi on the ground, Krad followed his gaze, "Grab Satoshi-sama and show me where you house is, you can control that rabbit can't you?" Daisuke complied without knowing what was happening, he picked up Satoshi and looked a With who understood the situation and turned into black wings.

The two figured flew out of the building and into the night sky, Krad held onto Dark as though he might disappear any second now, and Daisuke was struggling with Satoshi's weight, finally Daisuke managed to carry Satoshi around in a comfortable way, he looked a Krad who looked like he could go homicidal any moment there. Daisuke couldn't risk it, especially when Dark was in his arms, "You know…he loved you right?" Krad didn't answer, the redhead pressed on, "I…I saw his memories…he was crying when you flew away…?" Krad looked down, his golden eyes were hidden under his bangs, he hugged Dark even closer.

((Dark…))

Daisuke looked at the blue haired boy in his arms, it was hard to carry someone was taller then him. /He looks so peaceful…and beautiful…/ He couldn't help but to blush at the thought.

The redhead started descending towards his house and Krad followed, they landed on the balcony, the redhead walked through the door and set the other boy down onto the couch, Krad walked in and put Dark onto the bed. The demon wiped the bangs out of Dark's face, Daisuke was surprised at the demon's caring gesture, but then he looked at Dark and ran out of the room to fetch the first aid kit from downstairs.

On the counter there was a note, the redhead picked it up and read it/Dear Daisuke and Dark, in order to celebrate all the successful item's you've stolen, you grandpa, your dad and I have decided to go to the hot springs for awhile. Love mom./ Daisuke couldn't believe it, he grabbed the first aid kit and ran back upstairs.

Krad looked at Dark, he had gotten his coat and shirt off to inspect the wounds, it was his fault, he had forgotten that the kaitou could cast such spells. Dark had always used his spells to help or defend the weak, even now. Him on the other hand, he used his for evil intentions like what he had done tonight, it was all meant to be for that Niwa boy. He had even killed his own mentor with a curse he created, Dark never figured out why the old man died, but he knew the truth. Suddenly Daisuke came in with the kit, he handed it to Krad who snatched it away without a word of thanks, he started to press against the wounds making the blood stop, Dark winced as he felt the pain.

Daisuke stood behind Krad watching the demon's hands work on the wounds; he finally asked a question that lingered in his mind for awhile, "Why didn't we go to Hiwatari-kun's house?"

The hunter didn't bother to look up, he kept on working on the wounds, "Satoshi-sama's house is empty, only he lives there so there's nothing to use on the wounds, and if his father found you or Dark he would kill both of you, I personally wouldn't mind you being killed but not him." He gestured at Dark/he cares about him…/

Daisuke walked to where Satoshi laid/so you've been alone all this time…/ Suddenly icy blue eyes opened causing Daisuke to lose his balance and fall…onto Satoshi. "Hi-Hiwatari-kun! You're awake!"

Satoshi looked at the other boy wearily; suddenly he realized who the boy was, "Niwa? Wha…where am I?"

"You're at my house…"

The blue haired boy looked around and saw Krad, his eyes widened, "Krad? What's he doing here? …you can get off now."

Daisuke got off the boy and tugged his arm and gestured towards the door, "I'll explain to you outside."

The blue haired boy followed the redhead outside, "Well?"

The redhead smiled and started going down the stairs, "I'm going to make drinks, I'll tell you in the kitchen."

Krad stood up, he was finally able to finish fixing up the wound that was right by Dark's heart, ((…you are like me…)) He looked at the kaitou, ((you live on, even when the whole wants you dead. You're stronger then me, you have no fear of living and you're full of hope, always.)) The white figure kneeled again, ((You have to live…if only because I know, somehow, that I too will survive if you do…))

It's been three days since the thief was injured; the kaitou still hadn't so much as to open an eye. Daisuke and Satoshi were at school, Krad was watching Dark again as he had done for the past few days. The violet haired boy stirred and groaned, he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blob of white, soon, his vision focused, "Krad?"

Krad who had been looking out the window whirled around in surprise, "You're awake…"

Dark looked at him, "Well so I am! Why am I here? Why are you here? Where's Daisuke?"

The blonde shrugged, "At school would be my best guess," was all he could answer, he didn't know how to explain that they had been separated from the boys' bodies.

The thief looked around, he tried to sit up but ended up falling back down, "Man, I feel like shit…"

Krad walked over and helped him sit up, he didn't know why but tears were sliding down his cheek, he looked at Dark with the eyes of a lost puppy, "Tell me Dark…why do we cry?"

Dark reached out and pulled the demon into an embrace, "Because it just shows us that we have hearts." The two stayed hugging for some time before Dark let go, _…Krad…you finally let your light shine…the light in your heart shines far brighter than any star in the sky…_ "Krad…why do people lie to themselves?" The demon looked at him strangely, Dark shook his head and smiled, "Opps, my bad, I got you all bloody."

Krad stood up and shrugged, suddenly Daisuke bursted in, "Dark! You're awake!"

The thief smiled heartily, "You forgot to mention alive and well, not to mention hungry."

Daisuke smirked "Right, I'll go grab something."

And he ran downstairs as Satoshi entered the room, Dark looked at Satoshi intensely, "So, you're here too…Satoshi Hiwatari, no, Satoshi Hikari." Satoshi stayed silent, as did Krad, Dark continued, "Don't you think it's about time to stop? Don't you think this lie's gone on long enough? For generations now the Hikaris' have called themselves Hiwatari to hide from the truth. You knew didn't you? Yet you still hide the light you possess, I think it's about time you stop living a lie."

Daisuke stepped in with a tray of food, "Hiwatari-kun…is it true? You're a Hikari?" Satoshi nodded, all of a sudden, Dark's eyes widened and went blank; he fell back onto the bed motionless. Daisuke dropped the tray and ran to the kaitou, "Dark! What happened?"

Krad stopped him, "Don't get any closer, the spirit is still stirring…"

The redhead looked at the demon, "Spirit?" Daisuke took a closer look, there was a black aura surround Dark. "How…that's never happened before…"

"Apparently he used up all his energy on the spell he cast the other day and he was too weak from the injuries to build himself a barrier."

Daisuke was speechless, "What can we do?"

The blonde looked at him, "We find the source of the spirit and seal it."

Daisuke nodded and was about to run out of the room, "Wait, I'll come too."

"Hiwa- Hikari-kun…okay." The boys ran out of the house and Krad looked at Dark, his eyes showed panic that no one had caught.

((Just you wait, when I find out what's behind this, I'll kill it.))

He ran onto the balcony and flew off. After Krad was gone, the necklace that hung on Dark's neck which no one had noticed dangled and glowed an eerie black glow.

-------------

Nya

Seventh! Whoo! Editing day! I feel like stopping now though :S Hmm...


	8. Chapter VIII

The light in the Darkness

Chapter VII:

/.../ Daisuke

... Dark

(...) Satoshi

((...)) Krad

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Come here..."_

A masculine voice called out,

_Huh? Where am I?_

"_Come here..."_

_What the fuck is going on here!?_

"_Come to me..."_

..._seems like there's nowhere else to go..._

"_That's closer..."_

Dark's eyes lost more light every step he took towards the voice.

"_Come to me..."_

..._where am I?_

"_It doesn't closer..."_

_Wha? Who are you?_

"_Names are of no importance...closer..."_

...

"_Yes...keep on walking..."_

As he went closer, vines started draping over his shoulders and tangled up his feet, soon he was suspended in midair, his feet tied together, and his arms spread out like a cross.

_What do you want with me?_

"_I want..."_

The vines started wrapping themselves around his waist.

_What do you want?_

Suddenly a huge mouth showed up, with big red lips and big white teeth,

"_I want your soul."_

...

The mouth laughed and disappeared. Dark was getting more drained by the second, he struggled a bit but each move he made caused him to get more tired.

_Krad...Daisuke..._

"_They won't rescue you...your soul is all mine."_

_Krad..._

"_Krad won't come...he wants you dead, just like when he killed your teacher."_

_That's a lie, sensei didn't get killed...but if it is what Krad wishes..._

The kaitou went completely limp under the spirit's control, his eyes blank and lifeless as he hung there, entangled in vines.

"_Yes...your soul tastes so sweet..."_

_------------------------_

Krad flew around searching for the blasted artwork that targeted Dark. He passed the Niwa boy and Satoshi-sama twice now; they were searching, just the same as him. After flying for hours with no luck, he landed back in front of Daisuke's room; he went in only to hear the redhead's panicking, "Dark! Dark! Wake up please!" Daisuke turned around and saw Krad, "He's fading, what's going on!?" Golden eyes locked onto Dark, half of him seemed transparent almost as if he was invisible.

"Dark!"

Krad stared in horror as the kaitou became less visible, suddenly; Krad whirled around at the presence of another spirit. He came face to face with Daisuke's painting, _what the? It's the same painting as that time..._There was dark energy coming from it as though it might strike at any moment. "You! Where did you see this painting?" Daisuke looked baffled and shrugged, "It just came into my mind." The demon grabbed the painting and threw it outside and sent blasted his energy ball after it, it exploded in midair, they heard the spirit shriek in agony as it dispersed. _It's not over yet...there's still another one somewhere..._

"Is it over?" Daisuke asked.

"There's still another one...we don't have much more time."

"Is it close?"

"Yea..."

"Hikari-kun, come with me! It might be in the house!"

Satoshi just looked at the redhead and nodded then the boys sprinted out of the room in search for the possessed item. Once they were gone, the spirit took the opportunity to speak with Krad, the large mouth formed in thin air and they smiled mockingly at the demon.

"Greetings, O'frozen light."

Golden eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

The mouth laughed spilling saliva on the ground, "I came to tell you a message, from the one you call Dark Mousy."

"What have you done with him? Hand him over right now!"

The laughing didn't cease, "What if I told you that he doesn't want to come back?"

"I'd say you were lying."

"Ah...but how can you be so sure? It was his wish to disappear from this deranged world."

_He's trying to trick me, I can't listen to him._

"It is no lie, this "Dark" has stopped all struggles and I can tell you this, his soul is the sweetest one yet."

That snapped the last thread, Krad sent out a blast at the mouth which just disappeared but the laughing didn't stop right away, it faded out in an echo, Daisuke and Satoshi raced in, "What happen-ARGH!" The redhead slipped on the puddle of spit and landed on his butt, "Eww...what happened?" But Krad paid him no heed; he was looking all over the room looking for something, anything that was suspicious. Abruptly, a glimmer caught his eye, he ran to where Dark laid and look out the necklace, it was glowing, glowing black, _so that's it...Dark Mousy, you were a fool to keep this._

------------------------------------

"_What's this?"_

_A shrug, "Just something I picked up."_

"_It's really nice..."_

"_Then keep it, it's your now."_

"_Seriously!? Just like that, you're giving it away...to me!?"_

_A nod, "You want it or not?"_

"_Sure, thanks..."_

"_Hn."_

"_It's nice like this isn't it Krad?"_

"_Yea..."_

"_I don't think I'm ever going to take this off."_

"_Don't' be ridiculous, it's only a necklace."_

"_A necklace from YOU, it's the first sign of affection of any sort I've ever seen from you, so it's special."_

_A blush, "Whatever."_

_A grin, and a laughed, "I never knew you could be shy!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Haha, don't get mad, come on let's get off this roof, these wings are getting stiff."_

"_Whatever."_

----------------------------------

Krad grabbed the necklace and watched it glow, he was about to crush it when a voice spoke in his head, _are you sure you want to be doing that? For all you know, your precious little black angel could be in there. _Krad stopped, there had to be a way to destroy the thing without hurting Dark, he glanced at Dark who was even less visible now.

((What can I do?))

_There's a spell that would allow you to go into the artwork itself, but it's one of the most complicated spells known. I myself cannot perform such spells but I can tell you how it's done..._

((Right, so the old man _did _teach us useful things...how did it go again?))

Krad held the trinket in one hand while holding a feather in another hand, he began chanting long verses of spells when the feather started to glow, he stabbed it at the necklace and the room was surrounded by light.

----------------------

Nya

Once again with my late thanks nya

**Wydrel-**Don't hurt yourself! Beating other things that can be broken usually helps take your mind off the cliffy, thankies for your reviews!

**Hakudoshi-chan-**Thankies, you like DarkxKrad alot don't you? You're just like me!


	9. Chapter IX

The light in the Darkness

Chapter VIII:

/.../ Daisuke

... Dark

(...) Satoshi

((...)) Krad

ooooooooooooooooooo

_Krad? Why did you leave me? It was my fault wasn't it?_

"_Why don't you blame Krad?"_

_It wasn't his fault...it was my fault I...I'm the one to blame._

"_Are you now?"_

_Yes...Krad didn't do anything wrong...his heart is...delicate...and I'm the one that hurt it..._

"_So everything's your fault..."_

_Yea...everything's my fault, it always is..._

"_Always..."_

_Everything is always my fault...don't blame Krad or anyone else but me...if only I told him earlier..._

"_Your fault..."_

_It's all my fault! If only I had...if only...there's no one to blame but me..._

ooooooooooooooooo

Daisuke focused his vision and saw Krad lying on the edge of the bed unconscious, "Krad! What happened!?"

"Look, a blizzard! That can't be good..."

"Hikari-kun! What happened!?"

"My best guess is that Krad went into the pendant itself to rescue Dark..."

"He really loves Dark doesn't he? No matter what he says..."

"Niwa..."

ooooooooooooooo

"Dark! Where the hell are you!?"

_He's here somewhere..._

"Who the hell are you!?"

The big mouth became visible again, it smiled mockingly at Krad.

"I've had just about enough of your games! Where's Dark!?"

_Why should I tell you?_

Krad snarled at the mouth and sent an energy ball at it, but it went right through, the mouth laughed.

_Fool! Do you really think that I'll be harmed by your power!? I've gained twice that power just from your precious black angel's soul, it's laced with guilt, sadness, and innocence, my favorite type...it's the best soul I've had yet._

"Give me Dark back!"

_What if he doesn't want to come back? What if he likes it here? Since when was he your Dark?_

"No way in fucking hell would he like it here! If he won't come back, I'll drag him back!"

_Really now...he's very kind isn't he? Is that why you want him back?_

"What!? I just want him back!"

_Why? He is very kind, he wouldn't let me blame you or anyone else for their mistakes, instead he told me that he's to blame, quite the angel isn't he?_

"What?"

_Hm? I thought you'd know about his forgiving yet self punishing nature, since you seem very important to him._

"...just tell me where the fuck is he."

_Hmmm...how about no?_

"You fucking bastard!"

_Very well, since you asked so nicely, I'll give you the slightest chance to reach him...just try to make your way to the end of this path._

The once empty space suddenly opened up a hole which led into pure darkness.

"Don't give me this shit!"

_It's your choice whether you want to see your precious black angel again or not..._

"Shit...you bastard..."

Krad unfurled his wings and took off into the darkness the mocking laughter getting fainter as he flew into the darkness leaving the floating mouth behind.

ooooooooooooooo

"_It seems like the one you call Krad is determined to get you back."_

_Nani...Krad?_

"_Yes...the white winged one..."_

_Why is he here?_

"_To get you back it seems."_

_I...I don't want him to see me...not like this..._

"_He won't..."_

_Don't hurt him..._

"_I do him no harm...it is you that harms him the most."_

_Me?_

"_Yes, if he gets hurt here, once again it's your fault."_

_My fault?_

"_He is here seeking you, he's going to get hurt for you..."_

_No...it can't be..._

"_But it can."_

_Krad, please...don't come..._

"_As you wish..."_

_You're going to get hurt because of me...please...just don't come...my hands are tainted with blood...you remember don't you..._

Tears leaked out of the empty violet eyes, which belonged to the captured and spellbound kaitou.

ooooooooooooooo

((Where are you Dark!?))

Krad flew through the thick shadows as fast as he could, he could see the light at the end but suddenly, vines attacked him and blocked his path.

_I'm afraid I can't allow you to pass, it is the black angel's wish that you do not see him._

"What!? Cut this crap!"

_He wishes not to see you injured, therefore you cannot pass._

"The only reason I'm going to get hurt is because he's being such a stubborn ass!"

Krad snapped at he flew through the attacking vines and blasted a hole in the barrier of vines that blocked him from his destination.

He flew through just in time, the second he past through the hole disappeared and was replaced with more vines. The next room he was in was just another empty space, then the mouth appeared.

_Very good, you've gone through the first room, but can you handle the second room?_

"What the fuck!? Let me through!"

_Tsk tsk, don't you know how to play games nicely?_

"What fucking games!?"

_This is all one big game! _The mouth said laughingly.

"What!?"

_These next rooms will have riddles for you to solve, make one mistake and you'll have to start all over again, can you take the risk of getting one wrong?_

"Shit..."

A large space opened up in front of Krad as he flew through he entered yet another space with absolutely nothing, a voice echoed around him. The demon wasn't was use to riddles and was confident.

_How far can you run into a forest?_

The blonde looked around, "What the fuck are you trying to pull?"

_Ah, ah, ah, that's not an answer, but since I'm nice I'll give you another chance._

"...how deep was the forest?"

_Your last chance is up, I'm sorry, looks like you go back to the beginning._

Krad looked around as he was teleported back to where he started from.

((SHIT!))

He flew back as quickly as he could, blasting his way through the vines.

_You're back so soon? I'm afraid you'll have to answer the riddle before actually getting to go into the first room. How far can you run into a forest?_

((This is bullshit! How deep is the forest!? ...damn...I fell for that stupid trick.))

"Half way, the other half you'd be running out of it."

_Very well...proceed to the first room...you won't be so lucky there..._

Krad snorted and flew into another empty space.

_What's in the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end, and the end of every place?_

Krad stared at the empty space for a moment, his mind was racing, he couldn't risk getting anyone of the riddles wrong or Dark might be dead before he reached him, assuming that he was still alive.

((The beginning of eternity...end of time and space...))

"The letter E, damnit, cut this shit and let me through."

The voice laughed and another space opened up.

_Very good, now onto the second..._

Krad flew through to enter yet another space, only it was pitch black.

_Does the darkness scare you? You can't see anything can you? Eternal darkness..._

((Pft, darkness only makes you nervous because you can't see your next step and you don't know what to expect, once you see that the darkness isn't harmful at all there's nothing to fear.))

"Urusai! Just get on with the question."

_You can see nothing else, when you look into my face, I will look you in the eye, and I will never lie. What am I?_

Krad knew that one, every time he heard that riddle he would think of his other self, but that was not the answer, it was simply, "It's my reflection!"

The voice wasn't laughing this time, instead, it sounded quite distressed.

_Very well, travel on._

Krad smirked and continued his way into another dark room.

_Two words, my answer is only two words, to keep me, you must give me._

Krad stared blankly at the empty space for awhile to sort things out in his mind, two words, to keep it he had to give it. What would be kept if given? His memories guided him once again.

"..._I'll give you my word."_

"_How do I know if you'll keep it?"_

"_I always keep my word!"_

"_Pft, I can't trust that."_

"_You can't? Then what can you trust?"_

"..._fine, but if you give your word, you'd better keep it, got it?"_

"_Don't I always?"_

_"No."_

_"Krad! That's mean!"_

Krad looked up, his eyes glimmered with determination, "Your word!"

_Are you sure?_

"Fuck yes! Stop stalling!"

The voice sounded irritated now, _that was shear luck, go on, to the last stage, you'll never pass!_

Krad flew into the next black room, he looked around to find nothing but more shadows.

_If you break me, I do not stop working, if you touch me, I may be snared, if you lose me, nothing will mater._

Krad looked down guiltily, he knew that answer too. The voice laughed, _are you stuck? Are you going to give up?_

Krad spat, "My heart."

_What?_

"The answer, so just hurry up and let me through you bastard."

The voice was more than just angry now it was enraged, _just because you made it doesn't mean you'll be able to take the angel back, ever._

Krad just spat, and flew into the blinding light, and once he got through, golden eyes widened, he wasn't prepared to see what he saw next. "D-dark..."

ooooooooooooooo

Nya Please R&R


	10. Chapter X

The light in the Darkness

Chapter X:

/…/ Daisuke

… Dark

(…) Satoshi

((…)) Krad

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Doushite?  
__It hurts…it's not my injured arm that's causing it…  
__There's a pain deep within my chest…when I saw the betrayal in your eyes…  
__It hurts so much I just want to cry…  
__But the tears just won't come out…  
__Doushite…Krad…it hurts…where are you?  
__I'm so sorry…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Krad stared in bewilderment, it was Dark, suspended like a cross by vines, "Dark!"

Dark didn't respond, Krad flew over to the kaitou and stared at the lifeless eyes, the voice rang out again.

_You cannot get him back, he is mine now, no matter where you take him, he will forever be bound to me…and only me._

Krad snorted, "He's bound to me too, he dies, I die."

_Not anymore._

"What the fuck!?"

_The only one bound to him is me._

"That's bullshit!"

Krad began to blast energy balls at the vines until it was only holding Dark by the arm, but then before Krad could reach him, Dark jerked awake and looked around with glowing eyes, his eyes landed on Krad, the demon felt his blood go cold as the eyes held nothing more than a dark void. The space began to crumble apart as Dark snarled at Krad snapping the remaining vines and flew out of the space.

"Shit, what have you done to him!?"

_It matters not that this crumbles, I still live in him! You shant get him back!_

Krad spat in response and then he too flew out of the caving in space.

--------------------

The next thing he knew, he was leaning against a bed, he looked around to find a very shocked Daisuke and Satoshi but no Dark.

"What happened!?" Krad demanded.

"D-dark." Daisuke stuttered, as he pointed at the blizzard outside, "He woke up and flew off into the storm! But…but his eyes…they weren't his."

"Where's the pendant!?"

"It shattered." Satoshi informed.

"Shit! That fucking bastard!" Krad cursed, "I'm going to look for him!"

"In that weather!?" Daisuke protested.

"Do you want Dark back dead or alive?"

Daisuke remained silent and Krad took it as a yes, he ran onto the balcony and flew off into the storm with only one thought in his mind, ((Dark…))

------------------------

_What happened?  
_

"_You're outside again…"_

_I am? What happened to Krad? Did he get hurt!?_

"_So many questions, no your precious white winged one is not injured, but I'll be using your body for awhile…quite awhile."_

…_what do you mean?_

"_I mean, it's a trade, I get to use your body for sometime for not hurting your precious white angel."_

…_what are you going to do if someone I know finds you?_

"_They've given up on you already."_

_Really?_

"_Yes, there's no doubt about it."_

…

_--------------------------------------_

"Dark! Where are you!?"

_It's all my fault…I left him there without giving him a chance to explain…all I could think of was how much I hated that Niwa boy…even now…damn it, it's all because of me, Dark…where are you!?_

Dark's grinning face appeared in his mind, _"You're my other half, you share all my joy and sorrow, so I'm never letting you go my other half!"_

((When did that bond break? When did I stop feeling his emotions?))

A tiny voice answered his question, _when you stopped trying and let your hatred blind you…_

((…I wonder, is it too late to say I'm sorry?))

He looked down, there was a path of petrified plants, ((looks like the work of a spirit possessed Dark…))

At the end of the path he spotted the thief, his wings were growing numb from the snow, "Dark!"

The thief turned around and smiled cruelly, sword in hand, ready for battle.

-------------

_You said he wasn't going to be coming!_

"_What if I said that I lied?"_

_You fucking bastard! You better not hurt him!_

"_It's too late for that, he's walked right into his end."_

_What!? Give me back my body you lying bastard!_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that. We have a deal."_

_Screw the deal!_

"_I've kept my end of the bargain of not hurting your precious angel inside that shell and now I get to use your body."_

_I never was one to keep my promises._

"_Try all you'd like, you won't succeed, the angel will die."_

_Krad!_

-----------------------

The blonde regarded the possess thief coolly, "So you want a fight eh?"

Dark just smirked and charged towards him, sword pointing at him, Krad backed up and got an energy ball ready, the thief swung the blade at him making a little neat slice on his glove. At once the glove stared to petrify; Krad shook it off letting the stone glove fall to the ground and shatter. He looked at his hand making sure that it wasn't getting turned into stone.

"What's the matter angel? Afraid to hurt your little thief?"

Krad smirked, "After years of fighting…" He shot an energy ball at Dark, "This is nothing!"

--------------------------

"_Did you hear that? He's not afraid of hurting you."_

_Of course he's not! We've been fighting for years!_

"_Is that so?"_

_Yes! Get out of my head you freak!_

"_Then I suppose he won't mind me playing rough either then."_

_What!?_

--------------------------

The sword swung, hitting Krad's cloak, the blonde gritted his teeth and took it off, the cold air blowing against him. He smirked coldly, "Is that the best you have?"

"Far from it."

Another swing, Krad flew back, evading the stroke, he took a shot at the thief. Dark smirked and let it hit him much to the blonde's surprise, "Shit…he's doing this on purpose…"

"Are you really willing to kill your precious thief?"

"A little hurt would do him good, it'll build character."

"What if I killed him for you then?"

Krad froze, he watched the thief position the sword so that the tip was pointing at himself, Krad couldn't stop himself, "No!"

Dark looked up and smirked, "Is that so?"

The blonde remained still watching in horror, soon his wings grew heavy from the snow that started piling up and he started to descend. Feet landing on the ground, he glared at the possessed thief, "Let him go."

The thief smirked, "What if I said no? What if I kill him?"

"Don't!"

"What's this? A soft spot on Krad? There should be none though."

Krad snarled, "How dare you mock me!?"

"I do not mock you, I'm appraising your aloofness and icy cold personality. Without Dark you really would be an ice demon, frozen heart, nothing would be able to penetrate it, it's all because of the thief…"

The blonde shut his eyes trying to block the voice out, "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

Dark cupped his face, icy cold fingers traced over pale lips, "But it's true isn't it? It's very true, you would've been the ultimate demon if it weren't for the black angel."

The thief suddenly covered his lips with his own, Krad's eyes snapped open in surprise, pushing back he spat, "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Dark grinned demonically and started walking over to the hunter, "I thought you liked the kisses from Dark. After all…he was your lover…"

Krad's eyes widened, then narrowed into slits, "Shut up…"

"It's the truth."

"Shut up…" He charged an energy ball.

"You can't deny the past or your heart."

"SHUT UP!" He threw the energy ball but Dark merely smirked and dodged it.

The next thing he knew, the thief was straddling his hip, sword in hand, "What's this? Krad caught off guard? How disappointing, so you did have a weakness after all."

Krad tried to buck him off to no avail, "Get off me."

"No, this is your end Krad."

"Get away from Dark."

Dark grinned and whispered into his ear, "Never…"

Then he raised the sword above his head, Krad closed his eyes preparing for the final blow, ((so this is it huh?)) He inhaled for possibly the last time and finally said what he had been meaning to say for a very long time. He looked Dark in the eye, but it wasn't Dark, it was some spirit that possessed him.

"…I'm sorry Dark."

-----------------------

Dark was struggling against the spirit who was on the verge of killing the blonde.

_Stop it!_

"_It's too late."_

_No! Don't kill him!_

"_He's brought it on to himself."_

_You bastard!_

"_You've made him weak, now his weakness will be the death of him."_

Dark's eyes widened, _no…_

_"Yes...say goodbye to Krad."_

He closed his eyes trying to deny the taunting voice, then a distant yet clear voice cut through it, "I'm sorry Dark."

The thief opened his eyes and somehow he was staring into gold, the ice demon closed his eyes and smiled with a little sigh as though he knew that Dark had heard him. Krad made a little choked sound as the sword started swinging downwards, "I'm so sorry…"

-----------------------

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

Satoshi nodded, "With Krad's stubbornness, he'll bring Dark back with no trouble."

"I hope so…"

He gave the redhead a reassuring hug, "It'll be okay, everything will be fine, just watch."

Daisuke leaned into the embrace, "Yea,they'll be okay…they have to be."

----------------------

Nya

Nyahahahahhaha...sorry for the extremely slow update, I'm going insane trying to update all my fics again, finish some of them and start new ones XD Thankies to all my reviewers!


	11. Chapter XI

The light in the Darkness

Chapter XI:

/…/ Daisuke

… Dark

(…) Satoshi

((…)) Krad

* * *

Anxiety, sorrow, anger and confusion all laced in one. 

Krad opened an eye; the sword was right in front of his face, eyes widening to see Dark glaring at his hand. The hunter knew what he was going through, often when Satoshi tried to reclaim control he'd end up glaring at his limbs too. He sighed in relief, everything that he'd been wanting to tell the thief for generations finally spilt out, "I'm sorry Dark, this is all my fault…please…stop being so upset."

The thief's eyes widened, "Krad? You can…"

The hunter closed his eyes and gave a sad smile, "Yea, I can finally feel your emotions again…my other half. To be honest with you, I don't remember why I felt so angry when you saved the Niwa, I feel quite silly now. Whenever the world get too dark, you were always there somehow …you were my light in the darkness."

Dark gritted his teeth as the spirit started taking over again, "Get away from here…"

Krad watched him, not moving, he looked the thief in the eyes, "You're strong, get rid of him." Dark gave him a confused look, the blond continued watching him no trace of doubt in his eyes, "Oh come on, we both know that you've always been the stronger one out of the two of us. Are you really going to let that spirit take over you again?" He scoffed, "The great unmatchable Kaitou Dark Mousy getting defeated by a measly spirit. I thought better of you…"

The thief growled, Krad looked up in surprise, "Don't underestimate…the great…Dark Mousy!"

The hunter smirked, "I wouldn't dare."

Dark clenched his eyes, the spirit within him was trying to fight back desperately.

"_No! We had a deal!"_

_Don't you know? A kaitou never keeps his word!_

"_You bastard!"_

_No, you're the bastard around here! Get out of me!_

A moment later a large black sphere appeared in the sky with a single big red eye and a huge mouth, now scowling. Dark sighed and grinned, "I guess I showed you."

Krad smirked and opened his mouth to say something but before he got it out his eyes widened. Knocking Dark off him and shielding him with his own body he let out a scream of pain. The kaitou stared in shock wondering what just happened, Krad stood up slowly, his movements slowed down…only then did Dark notice that the hunter's wings had turned to stone. "K-Krad!"

The blonde looked at him, giving him a little smirk, eyes gradually closing. Dark stared in horror at the petrified angel in front of him, wing's folded, a serene look on his fair features. The kaitou stared in horror at the petrified hunter. Crawling towards the statue on all fours, eyes wide with horror, "Krad?"

The petrified form gave no reply; somehow Krad looked in very peaceful while standing there. Dark's dismay slowly turned into anger all directed towards the one eyes spirit who's scowl turned into a smirk, "That was meant for you…how touching…"

His fists were clenched tightly, "Kisama…"

"Did I hit a tender spot? It really was pitiful how a demon such as himself, and such a high rank too risked his own life to save one as useless as yours. You've made the ice demon weak, Dark Mousy."

Dark looked up defiantly, "Kisama…"

"This is all your fault…"

Wings flapping, the thief charged towards the sphere, "Kisama!"

It merely smiled, "Do you really think that you'll be defeating me that easily?"

The voice was unheard, the only thing that was on Dark's mind was the blonde demon, _Krad…Krad! _"I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Dark snarled, "You won't be alive to see it."

The voice said mockingly, "And for awhile I thought that angels didn't kill, isn't that a _demon's _job?" Dark blasted energy at it, it merely laughed, "Do you think that a little blast of magic could harm me?"

Violet eyes narrowed as he charged up again, "I'll show you…"

The sphere laughed, the red eye snapped its attention to the thief, "You think you can defeat me when I can turn you to stone with a single shot?"

"Your shot is useless if it misses."

"True, therefore I shant miss."

Dark glared at the spirit, doing a flip in the air and dodging the shot, "As you were saying?"

_Weak…I need to weaken him…how? _The spirit scowled, red eye narrowing, "I shant miss this time."

"I'd like to see you try."

Another blast was sent out, again the thief evaded it. _As long as I can dodge, he'll wear out soon…he has to…_finally, after a few more blasts the sphere stopped, Dark grinned, "What's the matter? Low on energy?"

"Perhaps, but that does not mean I'm powerless, oh no Dark Mousy, I'm afraid you plan has faltered."

Dark glared at the enemy, "What?"

"You were thinking of me running out of energy and defeating me through such means."

"How'd you-"

"It was quite obvious."

Dark licked his lips in anxiety, _what do I do now…_he backed up a couple steps and nearly tripped over something, he looked down at his feet. It was a golden cross, half petrified half a bit scratched up yet still gleaming gold. _Krad…_and kneeled down and picked up the cross, clutching it tight. The spirit laughed, "Do you think that little cross is going to help you? Do you think your ice demon can come back from the dead? I'm afraid it's quite impossible."

"Shut the fuck up."

The spirit stopped for a moment, shocked by the thief's calm words, but then it smiled, red eye on the thief, "You seemed to have regained your composure, impressive. But, not good enough." Razor sharp blades appeared around the sphere, the red eye closed and slowly it began to spin. "You won't be so self-control will only last so long."

Dark bit his lower lip as he watched the spinning globe coming towards him at an incredible speed. He barely managed to make it out alive. Knocked to the ground, covered in scratches, he wiped the blood off his chin with his sleeve. _Damn it, how many more tricks does he have up his sleeves?_

Once again, the ball came flying towards him, ready to kill. The thief flew upwards only to find that the enemy was able to move much faster than he. Dark was knocked to the ground, he barely missed the blades. _I need to destroy his vision…_he jumped aside as he watched the sphere destroy its surrounding area. Finally the spinning slowed and it watched him mockingly, "Still standing? You've surprised me yet again, thief. No matter, you'll be dead in a minute. I do pity the ice demon though, love has made him weak. Making him put himself after another, truly pitiful."

Violet eyes narrowed at the globe, "I suppose you've never felt love?"

The lips gave a triumphal smile, "Love is for the weak."

"Then you wouldn't understand."

The thief bit his lip and flew towards the eye as fast as he could, his grip tightened on the cross in his hands. The spirit laughed jeeringly, "Trying that again, little thief? Do you not learn from your mistakes? No…I suppose not-"

Instead of blasting at the spirit, Dark brought the cross down right into the red eye, the sharp end sank in. The thief pulled it back out and braced himself. A moment later the spirit let out a horrendous scream, red eye looking everywhere yet seeing nothing but darkness. Dark smirked, "Are you enjoying this?"

It hissed, "What have you done!.?"

"I've left you in the dark."

"I'll kill you!"

"Tell me this after I'm done." The thief took out a feather and started chanting an incantation, soon chains appeared and trapped the spirit, "How does it feel to be ensnared?"

"What are you doing!.?" The red eye continued uselessly yet frantically looking, seemingly searching for a light.

"Don't you know? You've already destroyed the light, there is nothing but darkness now. You've brought this onto yourself, spirit." The thief said coldly.

"All this for revenge for the ice demon!.?"

"That's right, but since you haven't the slightest idea what I'm going through right now, I'll just have to get you to feel the pain, the pain of having something torn away from you."

"W-wait!"

"Quite pitiful isn't it? You never feeling love, never looking around wondering if he'll show up. Not to mention you end up thinking it's for the weak, yet here you are now, at my mercy. Begging. Quite pitiful indeed."

The lips fell into a snarl, "Love has nothing to do with this!"

"Doesn't it? I mean, you kill my lover and I kill you, sounds fair doesn't it?"

"Wait!"

"Too late for that." Amethyst eyes watched his enemy cruelly, not a hint of sympathy in them. "You've taken everything from me."

"There's another way!"

Dark took out a feather, "I'm afraid not." Then he smirked, "Say, do you know why people fear the dark? It's because you can't see your next step, unsure of what to expect, it scares them, just as it scares you."

"No, don't-"

"Say goodnight, demon." Dark began his spell, sealing off the spirit for good, but right when the spell, the demon growled.

It screamed, "I'll drag you down to hell with me!"

The thief's eyes widened as he watched the blast come closer, he shut his eyes waiting for it to hit him. It never did. Slowly, he cracked open an eye. There was a shield surrounding him, and there right in front of him was the cross. Half petrified, half gold and covered in blood, "…Krad?"

He felt the familiar sensation of wings wrapping around him, only the wings were his. Finally, when the blast died off, the spirit was nowhere to be seen, the surrounding area was completely destroyed. The cross had been completely petrified, a minute later it shattered and crumbled into dust. _Is it over?_ He turned around and came face to face with the golden angel he thought was gone. "Krad!"

The ice demon smiled and cupped the thief's face, then he mouthed the words, _goodbye love._

Dark watched in horror as the blonde began to fade away, _no…don't leave…not again!_ "Don't Krad…please…don't…"

The hunter gave him an amused smile and toyed with his violet locks for a moment before disappearing completely. Widened amethyst eyes stared at the nothingness in front of him, tears started welling up, _I've just lost everything again…_ "Kuso…kuso...Krad!"

_Once again, I'm left alone in the darkness…_

_

* * *

_

Nya 

I finally updated! It's been like how long? -checks- around three months o.o wow...that really took awhile...oh well, it's almost done! XD I'm really really sorry! I'm running out of time so I can't really post comments:( Sorry sorry sorry! But review anyways nya! XP -hands out chocolate-


End file.
